Marry You
by melissawtf
Summary: In which a very important question is asked. [Part 7 of 'The Avenger and the Civilian' series]


Bucky fidgets nervously, he taking a seat on the edge of a bar stool to shove his feet into a pair of his worn-in boots. "Punk, I swear on all that's Holy, you better cut the feed if it even looks like she's gonna say no."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Steve grins. "Jerk." He's standing before his best friend, feet shoulder-width apart and arms crossed over his chest.

Bucky's had the whole proposal planned out for a while now, and once the rest of their misfit little family had gotten wind of what was going on, Tony immediately deemed it appropriate to have a live feed of the proposal in the family theater since Bucky didn't want to pop the question in front of an audience.

"You know, I still think you have a better shot at getting a yes from her if you don the suit vest and jeans ensemble that she's very fond of."

"No," Bucky distractedly answers. "If I appear dressed up, she'll immediately be suspicious." Silence lingers for a moment and then doubt creeps in. "..right?"

"James Buchanan Barnes."

Bucky immediately straightens up, he having forgot that the Lewis' were in the room as well and waiting for Steve to head on down to the theater so he could escort them. "Yes, ma'am?" Mrs. Lewis sounded scary when she pulled out the full name. Darcy was not joking about that.

"You listen and you listen well," Teresa admonishes. Steve grins and steps out of the way, and Teresa stands tall in front of Bucky. "Darcy loves you, okay? She's over the moon for you!"

"Yeah, son," Todd calls out. "She'd be a fool to say no. We knew our daughter was a goner our first Christmas here."

Steve chuckles and agrees, and Bucky looks between the two Lewis' in barely contained shock. "I'm honestly still surprised the two of you are supportive of our relationship," he confesses. "I'm not.. a good man."

"No, you're not," Teresa nods. "You're a _great_ man." Bucky opens his mouth to retort, but Teresa cuts him off. "What are you really scared of, James? That Darcy will say no or are you still beating yourself up over your past?" His eyes widen and Teresa smirks. "Yes, we know all about that little insecurity of yours. Darcy notices things as well and she actually likes to talk to her mother."

Bucky's mouth clicks closed and he hangs his head.

"Hey, none of that." Teresa moves closer and tilts Bucky's head back up with a finger under his chin. "You know what I see when I look at you? What Todd sees?" At her pause, Bucky shakes his head and averts his gaze. "We see a war veteran. A prisoner of war who has fought tooth and nail to overcome what his captures did to him. We do not see the Winter Soldier, although we are glad for your particular skill set should anything ever happen to Darcy. I honestly fear for any asshole that decides to lay a finger on my daughter in the future."

Bucky sniffs once, surprised at the wetness leaking from the corner of his right eye and sliding down alongside his nose. He quickly and discreetly wipes it away, and when he catches Teresa's gaze, he gives her a warm smile. "Thank you."

"Hey now, what's this?" Clint barges in, tossing a little black box to Bucky who instinctively catches it and pockets it. "You already making your future son-in-law cry, Teresa?"

"Shut it, Clinton."

"Was it the shovel talk? Please tell me I didn't miss a shovel talk?"

"It wasn't a shovel talk," Todd laughs. "Teresa was just giving James our blessings again and making sure he knew that we meant it."

"Right," Clint then drawls. "I should say something then, too, right? I mean, I am her uncle. It's only fair." Everyone in the room is sporting an amused smile, all except Bucky who's glowering at them now. "So, uh, right. Break her heart, Barnes, and I'll tell Nat who it really was that put baby powder in her hair dryer."

Though the threat seems somewhat hilarious and not at all threatening to the average person, Bucky's eyes widen in fear. "You wouldn't."

"I would. Poor Tony still looks over his shoulder when he's walking down a dimly lit hallway."

Steve snickers and as Bucky looks towards him, the good 'ol Captain shrugs. "You were my best friend first, but Darce is like a little sister now. Hurt her and I'll make you eat my shield over and over again."

There's a moment's pause and then Bucky gives a small amused huff. "As much as I'd like to say that I'd beat myself up for ever hurting Darcy- whether it's intentional or not- I'm pretty sure she'd taze me in the face and then Jane will send me to another planet before any of you can lay a finger on me."

The room's occupants think over Bucky's words, they all agreeing simultaneously. Darcy Lewis didn't need for anyone to have her back when she owned a personalized suped-up tazer (thanks, Tony) and had an astrophysicist for a best friend who enjoyed opening portals.

"Jane is pretty scary," Clint mumbles offhandedly. Then shaking his head clear, Clint claps his hands rather loudly to gain everyone's attention. "So now that that's out of the way, let's get a move on before Darce gets suspicious."

"Speaking of," Todd says. "Where is Darcy?"

"Foster's keeping her occupied at the moment with a false Thor-related problem," Steve grins proudly. "She pulled out the hysterical crying and Darcy's currently consoling her friend, but Jane's just waiting for signal to send Darcy to the Commons for ice cream where Buck will be waiting."

"Smart," Teresa laughs. "Now, come on. I wanna see everyone again and then see James go to one knee on the big screen."

Bucky groans and Steve clamps a hand down on his friend's shoulder, laughing and pushing him towards the door.

 **xXx**

When Bucky enters the Common Floor, it's dimly lit and white fairy lights cover the entire ceiling in drooping intervals. Flickering candles and violet flower petals on the floor make a trail to the sitting area- the entire sitting area being lit up with even more candles. Only one couch remains along with a long glass top coffee table which holds five black square book boxes, each box wrapped in various sparkling ribbon. He nervously takes a seat on the couch, his forearms resting on his knees even as his right knee bounces anxiously. And when he becomes a tad impatient, he swiftly stands to his feet and absentmindedly runs his flesh hand through his hair only to tousle it even more.

A minute into Bucky's pacing and his constant checking of his back pocket for the little black box he knows is there, the elevator dings to alert to a new arrival and he seems to cease breathing all together.

Darcy steps off the elevator only to come to a sudden halt, her eyes widening behind her glasses perched on her nose as she takes in the scenery and Bucky's still form next to a table with presents. "Um, did I miss an important date?" She asks. "It's not my birthday."

"No, it's not and no you didn't," his lips twitch in amusement. Darcy self-consciously pats at her hair, her fingers eagerly working to let loose her long tresses from the sloppy bun they had been in and smoothing it down to appear more presentable. She's dressed in a black and white plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled to her elbows, Star Wars leggings, and white ankle socks, and he absolutely loves it when she's at her most comfortable. "Why don't you come closer, doll? You ain't gonna open your presents from way over there."

"Yeah, but you're dressed," she frowns. "Should I go change?"

Bucky glances down at his boots, jeans, and long sleeve dark gray henley, and shakes his head. "You're perfect, sweetheart. Just.. come on," he says and gestures her closer.

Darcy hesitantly steps further into the room, catching the hem of her shirt with her fingers and twisting the material around them. Her bottom lip is caught between her teeth as she works it over nervously, but the further she steps in the more a smile is threatening to stretch across her face. "What is all this?" She finally asks when she reaches him.

"S'for you." Bucky leads her around the coffee table, grasping her hand within his flesh one and tugging her down onto the couch. "Start with the box that has the red ribbon and work your way to the right."

Darcy's not as naive as everyone thinks she is, and she immediately notices the slight trembling of Bucky's hand as well as the clamminess. His smirk isn't as smug and it actually keeps faltering, and his eyes aren't their usual vibrant color as when he's truly at his happiest. "Bucky?" She questions, her gaze turning worried.

"It's fine," he assures her and squeezes her hand before releasing her. Picking up the black gift box with red sparkling ribbon, he hands it off to her. "Now open it and stop asking questions. You'll ruin the surprise."

She sits still, studying his expression before huffing a small laugh. Then tucking her hair behind her ears, Darcy slips off the ribbon from around the box and slowly raises the lid. White tissue paper is easily pulled apart and beneath it sits a black framed sketch. "Did you..?"

"Steve did," Bucky hurriedly corrects her. "I asked him for a few specific sketches and well, the punk got carried away and added in his own stuff as you can tell."

"I can tell," she laughs. The sketch holds cartoon versions of herself and Bucky, her hands grasping either side of the Sergeant's face and planting a kiss on a very obvious shell shocked Bucky. His eyes are wide open during the kiss and cartoon versions of Steve and Natasha are heckling Bucky in the background. Beneath the sketch, it's titled _"The First Kiss"._ "This is adorable. Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet," he gulps. "You still have four more."

Darcy laughs and after replacing the lid and setting the first box aside, she reaches for the gold ribboned box. Inside is yet another sketch, this one showcasing Bucky and Darcy sitting across from one another at a diner booth. Darcy's head is thrown back- the sketch catching her mid-laugh- and Bucky's staring at her with the most smitten look on his face. Beneath the sketch, it's titled _"The First Date"._

She smiles at the memory the sketch has conjured up. When Bucky had asked her out, he expected she wanted a fancy restaurant while he wore a suit and she a dress. But the more he panicked about what to do, the more Natasha got fed up with him and finally admitted that Darcy was more of a diner and movie type of a gal. And when Darcy confirmed for Steve that she actually preferred a greasy burger over a five star restaurant, Bucky heaved a great sigh of relief and found a diner that served excellent burgers.

"I'm noticing a theme here," Darcy suddenly muses as she sets aside her second box. "Please tell me Steve didn't draw me in the nude for the first time we had sex?"

Bucky snorts, his laugh sounding genuine. "Not at all, sweetheart. There was no way in hell I was explaining every intimate detail about your body to Stevie. He might be my best pal, but you're my best gal and I would not do you wrong."

"Aw, you charmer, you. Now give me another present," she laughs, making grabby hands for another box.

Bucky stares at her in an adorning manner, chuckling softly before handing her the purple ribboned box. Once the sparkling ribbon is removed, Darcy eagerly separates the tissue paper and laughs at the third sketch inside. Cartoon!Darcy is sporting a scowling expression with obvious boo-boos bandaged, and a murderous glaring cartoon!Winter Soldier is standing guard and watching on as cartoon!Thor lights up another cartoon figure- a figure who suspiciously resembles one Justin Hammer- with lightning. This sketch is titled _"The First Kidnapping"._

"Cute. Just so you know, I'm hanging all these up."

"They're yours, doll. Do whatever you'd like with them."

The silver ribboned box is opened next, this sketch containing Bucky and Darcy cuddling on the couch. They're laying down, Darcy peacefully sleeping atop Bucky's chest. And Bucky- Bucky's eyes are closed as well, but there's a small satisfied grin tugging up the corner of his lips. His arms are wrapped securely around her, their legs tangled together. This one is titled _"The Day I Realized I Loved You"._

Darcy's heart skips a beat and her throat becomes a little too tight with the sudden flood of emotions. "You realized then that you loved me? But you didn't say it 'til months later."

"Took me a while to realize it, but after I did I realized that this was the day it happened." He's gazing down at the sketch and Darcy's now gazing at him, her heart beating faster and faster. "You fell asleep atop of me when you decided to show me The Goonies and you kept moaning in your sleep. Stevie walked into the room and thought we were being indecent, and even through my laughter you stayed asleep. I recall thinking you were adorable and how I could listen to that sound for the rest of my life. He asked to draw us and I told him he could."

Darcy's heart is in her throat and the blood is rushing loudly in her ears. She's suddenly realized how romantic the setting is and that their friends are oddly quiet tonight of all nights. It's very suspicious for Stark Tower and hell, even Jane's meltdown over Thor seemed a bit out of the blue, but now Darcy understands. At least, she thinks she does. She's seen enough rom-coms to have an inkling of where this is going.

And well, isn't that a wondrous and _terrifying_ idea?

"Bucky," She breathes, finally finding her voice.

His attention snaps to her, a sheepish expression overcoming his features. "Just- just open the last one."

It's Darcy's turn to gulp and for her hands to tremble as she reaches for the blue ribboned box, and tears collect in the corners of her eyes. She glances one last time at Bucky only for him to smile reassuringly at her and give her a fond chuckle. He then gestures for her to open the box and she does as she's told.

Darcy sniffs once before sliding off the blue ribbon and lifting the lid. Though she only has eyes for the sketch that's behind the tissue paper, she can't help but notice Bucky shifting and moving in her peripheral vision. The sketch, however, has her sole attention and the tears finally fall because in the sketch is the exact same situation she finds herself in now. In the sketch, flower petals and candles litter the floor with fairy lights hanging up above. Four gift boxes lay on the coffee table before them, each lid being slightly open with their ribbons laying at her feet where she had actually dropped them. And Bucky- cartoon!Bucky is down on bended knee with a little ring box left open in the palm of his hand.

Darcy smiles and chuckles, and when she chances a glance at Bucky it's only to find him as the sketch portrayed him- down on bended knee with an opened ring box in his metal hand and the most beautiful ring she's ever seen sitting in a velvet cushion. It's an 18 karat white gold ring, a vintage round sapphire with bold architectural lines complimenting gentle floral motifs and swirling filigree.

"Oh, Bucky." She says, choking on a sob. Her right hand flies up to cover her mouth, smile blossoming and eyes shining with tears.

"From the moment I laid eyes on you, Miss Lewis, I knew you were trouble. I was warned about modern dames and laughed it off, but then I met you and I was done for. From what I can remember and from what Stevie tells me, you're the dame of my dreams." He takes a moment's pause to clear his throat and to gently wipe away her tears. "I could go on and on about how you're the one bright spot in my life, about how you surprised the hell outta me and looked passed everything HYDRA made me do, but I've got a very important question to ask you and I'm quite anxious to know the answer."

"Yeah?" She gives a watery laugh. "And what's that, Barnes?"

"Will you marry me, doll?"

Darcy sobs again, smiling through her tears as she's unable to control her bubbling emotions. The seconds tick by and when she notices Bucky's grin falter, she hurriedly nods her head. "Yes.. yes!" She blurts.

And before Bucky can even pluck the ring from it's box to slip on Darcy's finger, she's leaning forward and catching Bucky's face between her hands. She hurriedly places her lips upon his, kissing them with a loud smack and repeating the action over and over until the both of them are laughing. The elevator dings open, but the happy couple is too far off in their own little world. And it's only when several bottles of champagne are being popped open do the two break apart, Darcy and Bucky finding their family and friends gathered and cheering when their presence is finally noticed.

While Darcy's distracted, Bucky's quick to make work of slipping the engagement ring on Darcy's finger while everyone's cheering out their congratulations and before they're swallowed up by hugs.

* * *

 **Cute? Not cute? I tried.**

 **Anyway, if you're curious as to what the ring looks like, just look at the story cover. That's the engagement ring, haha.**

 **Unfortunately,** **this is last official installment of the series** **! Fortunately, a couple readers encouraged an "outtake" ficlet where each chapter is a different deleted scene I cut out or something they wanted me to expand on (for example, the wet t-shirt contest Darcy signed the boys up for). So yeah, I'm pretty sure that's going to be a thing. Look out for it!**


End file.
